Kissing Tomorrow Goodbye
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: WARNING: Pure SMUT. Do not read if you don't like (W)incest. How do Sam & Dean relieve stress? Dean is so worried about Cass acting strangely, he doesn't know what the hell to do about it. Sam has ideas of what can distract him. PS: Apologies if it is not that great, I'm a new writer and I would love honest reviews and any tips that can help me. Please let me know what you think!


Dean closed the laptop with a smack, staring at the wall. "What the fuck do you think is going on with Cass?" He rubbed his temples and chewed harshly on his bottom lip.

Sam let out a sigh, coming behind Dean and putting his hands on his shoulder. "I don't know, man, but chill, all right? Cass is cass. He always turns out okay." Smiling weakly, he squeezed his older brother's shoulders. The motel room they were in was small, but that's all they ever needed. The yellow walls looked freakishly old, but they were used to that sort of thing. Dean was now tracing his finger along one of the cracks in it.

"I worry about him," Dean muttered softly with a furrowed brow. Sam sighed, dropping his hands.

"Stop worrying, De. I'm sure that everything is fine up there. His other little angel cake people are probably up his ass 24/7 making sure he's perfectly top shape." He snorted, trying to lighten the mood with a bit of humor. When that didn't work, Sam's mind was working on a different method.

His hands retreated on Dean's shoulders, Dean's back still to him as he sat in the old wooden chair, head on top of laptop. When Sam's thumbs started to make little circles on Dean's upper arms, Dean shifted, licking his lips. "Not right now, Sammy.." Dean said roughly, though, he knew that any time would be right to do what Sam and he always did almost every chance they got. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was so fucking pissed at how their lives seemed to be a living hell.

Sam frowned, trying to hold back a flinch at his brother's words, brushing his lips over the back of Dean's neck. "All right, I'm going to go shower." He said lightly, not wanting to push it. "You're always invited."

~ A few minutes later, Dean finally stopped thinking about Castiel. His mind was on Sam, feeling guilty about how he rejected him. He knew his brother only wanted to make him feel better. And as God as his witness, after sex with Sam, he always felt better.

Not that the brothers made love purely for sex, no. They had always knew that their relationship carried beyond brotherly, and had soon learned that there was nothing to do to avoid it, so they acted on it.

Not many knew, just Cass and, well… Bobby had figured it out long before they did. Now that Dean looked back on it, he could remember the look in Bobby's eyes every time that Dean was so passionate to save his baby brother.

Dean shook the thoughts away and found himself creeping to the bathroom. His clothes dropped from his body and he stepped in the shower behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The warm water drizzled on Dean's body, soaking his hair instantly. Whispering in Sam's ear, he nibbled. "I'm sorry, Sammy." His voice was deep, but sincere, full of apology and a tone that words couldn't even convey.

He turned Sam around and ran his fingers through his brother's dark hair. Sam smiled, pushing Dean gently against the furthest shower wall. "About time," He chuckled, planting a kiss on the other's lips.

It was a small kiss, at first, but turned into so much more. After Sam pulled away for a second, Dean jerked the boy back lightly, but enough for Sam to get the jest. He wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist and made a soft noise. Dean's tongue swept Sam's lips and Sam's parted, inviting Dean to come and play.

The boy's tongues wrestled in a passionate dance, probing and twirling around and with each other. Sam's hands traveled lower, one cupping his bottom, the other on his hips. Dean growled, slamming Sam against the wall, switching positions. The water beat down on their bodies as Dean's explored lower, his lips making trails over Sam's nipples. His mouth curled, tongue trapping one nub, teeth clenched slightly over it.

Sam moaned, bucking his lips. That was enough to drive Dean crazy. His mouth went lower, tongue following. Sam pulled at Dean's hair as his head bobbed up and down, working like a vacuum cleaner on Sam's member. His tongue glided over the male's shaft, hand behind it. His hand closed over the crown, twisting very gently to tease him. Sam bit so hard on his tongue that Dean could've sworn he heard a whimper.

His tongue slid lower, breaching the barrier of his entrance. The tip of his tongue circled his hole, prodding at the soft flesh there. Sam's hips moved in their own involuntary motion as Dean did so and he smirked, tongue diving in. Sam let out a cry and Dean grew harder at the sound, tasting and claiming the sweet warmth of his man.

With a groan, Sam scratched at Dean's scalp. "Please," His head lolled around, "Dean, no more- no more teasing—please." He ground his teeth.

Dean smirked, squeezing the male's sac. "Beg for me," Dean commanded, swiveling his tongue up and down his brother's salty skin. "Beg."

A low growl erupted from the younger brother, "Fuck, Dean.."

Dean sucked, nipping at the sides of Sam's warm insides. He stroked his balls. "I'm sorry, what?" his teeth scanned his brother's thighs.

"Fucking now!" Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders and Dean chuckled, flipping Sam around in the blink of an eye.

"Good little Sammy.." Dean placed his erection to the male's entrance, groaning himself at the feel. He twined he and Sammy's fingers, something he always found himself doing before entering.

"I love you," the boy's whispered at once, smiling at each other. Sam chuckled before it was broken off by Dean thrusting inside.

Sam gasped, his fingers clutching at the wall his face was against. Dean grabbed his hips and moved in a slow motion, sliding all the way out before going in again and picking up the pace. Sam's head fell back onto Dean's chest and they cried out.

Sam reached down to touch himself as Dean sucked slowly on the other's neck, feeling himself on the verge of climax already. It was Sam's turn to demand. He opened his eyes, closing his fingers around his own length. "Fill me." He bit down on his tongue and Dean didn't miss a beat. He shouted, releasing his seed into the boy as Sam sprayed the walls with his own liquid.

The brothers panted, Sam swallowed hard. Sam turned to Dean, caressing his cheek.

They said nothing for a moment, until Dean kissed his baby brothers nose and smiled, "Cass, who?"

Small joking laughter filled the bathroom as the boys finished their night of pure bliss.

They would kiss tomorrow goodbye, if it meant just having that one night.


End file.
